Vengeance
by Realgya
Summary: Il existe des manières subtiles de blesser et lui les connaît.


**Vengeance**

* * *

><p><strong>Avertissement :<strong> Merci à Hiroyuki Takei de me prêter, l'espace d'un instant, son univers.

**Note :** Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir le poster, mais puisqu'il est écrit... Se déroule dans le contexte de l'anime, après ce dernier.

**Personnages :** Anna, Yoh, Tamao, Hao

* * *

><p>Yoh bâilla et se traîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, se demandant qui pouvait sonner à sa porte à une heure aussi indue. Il devait être minuit passé.<p>

Cela faisait deux ans que le Shaman Fight s'était achevé et qu'il avait été couronné Shaman King, mais sa vie n'avait pas beaucoup changé par rapport à avant. Son frère était mort, ses amis retournés chez eux, Amidamaru avait enfin rejoint les cieux en paix, Anna et lui vivaient dans la demeure Asakura où Ryu faisait la cuisine et le ménage, parfois secondé par Manta s'il croisait Anna en rendant visite à Yoh. Il avait eu des nouvelles d'un peu tout le monde, Tamao exceptée. Elle avait disparu sans que quiconque ne sache où la retrouver. Ils avaient hésité à demander à Lyserg de les y aider. Si elle était partie, c'était qu'elle ne voulait plus de cette vie avec eux.

Yoh éprouvait parfois des remords, songeant qu'elle aurait peut-être préféré qu'ils la rattrapent. S'il l'avait fait elle aurait pu lui expliquer les raisons de son départ, il aurait pu la convaincre de changer d'avis, l'aider. Mais occupé à cause de ses nouvelles fonctions de roi, elle était passée en second plan et désormais, il ne se sentait plus le droit de la poursuivre.

- Alors ? retentit la voix d'Anna derrière lui, très mécontente d'être dérangée au beau milieu de la nuit.

- Un instant, lui répondit Yoh en ouvrant la porte.

Il ne vit d'abord personne puis, alors qu'il allait refermer en pensant à une blague, baissa les yeux et fit un bond en arrière. Il y avait un bébé sur le pas de sa porte !

…

Ils firent des recherches pour retrouver les parents de l'enfant mais ce fut un échec. Anna prit l'arrivée d'Hana plutôt bien. Manta disait que l'instinct maternel prenait le dessus et qu'elle s'adoucissait, Yoh pensait qu'il avait raison. Les premiers temps à s'occuper d'Hana furent difficiles mais Keiko fut enchantée de leur donner un coup de main. Elle leur montra tout ce qu'il fallait savoir.

Comme parfois chez les jeunes enfants, en grandissant les cheveux d'Hana changèrent de couleur, passant d'un brun clair à une teinte plus rose et Horohoro, de passage pour leur rendre visite, eut soudain une illumination en posant une ancienne photo de Tamao à côté de la frimousse du bambin. La ressemblance était frappante !

- Elle exagère ! pesta Anna. Elle disparaît sans prévenir puis nous largue son mioche sans préavis.

La jeune fille fut exécrable toute une semaine avec tout son entourage, sauf l'enfant.

…

Yoh s'était dit que leur rôle forcé de parents serait plus supportable avec le temps, il avait tort. Plus il grandissait, et plus Hana ressemblait à Yoh. Ses yeux, son visage… Leur entourage avait cessé de faire des remarques sur son physique.

- Yoh…

Le garçon s'arrêta dans le couloir. Il faisait nuit, Anna venait de coucher Hana et tous deux se tenaient sur le canapé du salon, en train de regarder un film.

- Pourquoi ?

A son ton, Yoh compris qu'Anna était rongée par cette question, bien qu'elle se soit toujours abstenue de la poser.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi m'as-tu trompé avec Tamao ?

Totalement sous le choc, le jeune homme ne sut d'abord quoi répondre.

- Anna, se reprit-il, je te jure que jamais…

- Ne me mens pas !

Elle s'écarta violemment du canapé et lui fit face, les yeux brillants. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se tenait en position défensive. Yoh ne savait toujours pas quoi dire quand elle quitta rageusement la pièce, claquant derrière elle la porte avec fracas. A l'étage, Hana se mit à pleurer et il fallut qu'Yoh monte le rassurer pour qu'il puisse s'endormir.

Cette nuit-là, quand il se glissa sous la couette à côté d'Anna, c'était avec un nœud dans l'estomac.

…

Les jours passèrent et la situation ne s'améliora pas. Anna se faisait de plus en plus distante et on pouvait dire que le couple Asakura partait franchement à la dérive. Leur entourage, à commencer par Manta, attendait le naufrage à tout moment.

- Anna, il faut que je te parle, déclara un jour Yoh.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Elle allait quitter la pièce quand il s'interposa. Il la prit par les épaules pour la forcer à le regarder et se prit une gifle magistrale.

- Ne me touche pas !

- Je te demande juste de m'écouter, s'il te plaît…

Elle ne répondit rien, ne bougea pas, se contentant de le regarder, les lèvres serrées. Yoh prit cela pour un signe de consentement.

- Le plus simple serait que je t'avoue t'avoir trompé avec Tamao, que je me jette à tes genoux, que je te supplie de me pardonner en te disant que tout cela, c'était du passé, qu'il n'y a que toi que j'aime. Et ce dernier point est vrai, je t'aime Anna, je ne veux pas te perdre. Ca, ce serait la solution la plus simple, car je saurai quoi faire. Mais…

Il releva la tête pour planter ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je ne t'ai jamais trompé Anna, jamais. Je sais, enchaîna-t-il très vite, qu'Hana me ressemble de plus en plus, qu'il a tout d'un véritable Asakura, qu'aux yeux de tous il est mon fils. Mais je te le jure, ce n'est pas le cas. Alors je ne sais pas quoi faire car je ne veux pas te mentir mais que je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

Anna détourna la tête, le visage fermé.

- Laisse-moi passer.

Yoh s'écarta à regret et la laissa sortir. Le soir même cependant, alors qu'il se morfondait dans son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, il la sentit venir se serrer contre lui et la prit dans ses bras. Elle le croyait.

…

...

…

Tamao leva le bras devant elle pour se protéger de la tempête de sable. Elle baissa la tête et resserra la longue cape de toile autour d'elle, rabaissant le capuchon que le vent faisait voler en tous sens. Elle commençait à fatiguer, vivement qu'elle trouve ce fichu rocher. Dans le même temps, elle maudissait celui qui lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un tel endroit. Cela allait faire trois ans qu'elle ne l'avait plus revu, un qu'elle avait laissé Hana à Yoh et Anna pour partir à sa recherche. Elle le détestait.

Chaque détail de leur ancienne rencontre remonta à son esprit. Elle était partie faire des courses quand elle l'avait croisé et cru que son rythme cardiaque allait s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas se tenir devant elle en ce moment, lui qui était censé être mort.

- Surprise de me voir encore en vie, s'était-il moqué. Comme si je pouvais réellement être battu par mon jumeau.

Il l'avait entraîné dans une forêt avoisinante, à l'abri de tout regard, de toute lumière. Et elle s'était laissé faire, incapable de lui résister. Devant ses yeux écarquillés il avait coupé ses longs cheveux, les raccourcissant au même niveau que ceux d'Yoh.

- Dire qu'il ne t'aimera jamais, qu'il va se marier avec Anna.

Il l'avait prise doucement dans ses bras, la tenait comme si elle était la chose la plus fragile du monde, comme elle avait toujours rêvé qu'Yoh la tienne. Il s'était joué d'elle et de ses sentiments. Il avait tracé des arabesques de feu sur son visage et sur son corps, il l'avait déstabilisée sous ses caresses, enivrée par ses baisers. Elle avait perdu toute volonté, répondant à ses étreintes, glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux. Alors que leurs souffles se mêlaient, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'examiner chacun de ses traits. Il avait les cheveux d'Yoh, les yeux d'Yoh, le nez d'Yoh, les joues d'Yoh. Dans ses gestes il avait la douceur qu'Yoh manifestait en parole, dans ses regards ces mêmes étincelles de joie. Sauf que lui était avec elle, pas avec Anna.

Elle s'était perdue, totalement perdue. Quand il s'était séparée d'elle, elle était restée immobile, la respiration sifflante, désorientée. Il avait enfilé une paire de boucles d'oreilles abordant des étoiles, les mêmes qu'il portait durant le Shaman Fight mais dont il avait été dépourvu toute la soirée. C'était à ce moment-là qu'elle avait réalisé qu'il fallait qu'elle prévienne Yoh que son frère était toujours en vie et qu'il comptait très probablement se venger.

- Et que lui diras-tu, à ce très cher Yoh ? siffla Hao à son oreille. Comment expliqueras-tu que je t'ai laissée en vie ?

Tamao ferma les yeux, cherchant à ignorer la voix du shaman près d'elle. Il éclata de rire et passa une main négligente dans ses cheveux roses.

- Passons un marché, lui proposa-t-il ensuite avec sérieux. En cas de duel entre Yoh et moi, je perdrai car il possède le Great Spirit, quel intérêt trouverai-je à me venger ? En fait… je pensais plutôt partir loin d'ici, oublier mon frère, sa fiancée et tout le reste. Je te promets de ne jamais utiliser Spirit of Fire contre aucun d'entre eux, en échange tu gardes le silence sur ma résurrection. C'est un arrangement correct, non ?

Tamao chercha à déceler le mensonge sur son visage mais il semblait sincère. D'un autre côté, même s'il mentait, elle n'aurait pas su s'en apercevoir, pour être honnête. Et puis ce qu'il taisait mais sous-entendait, c'était sur lui n'hésiterait pas à dévoiler les instants privés qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble devant ses amis pour la discréditer à leurs yeux.

- Marché conclu ? avait-il questionné en lui tendant sa main gantée.

Elle avait hésité, l'avait serrée. Quelques jours plus tard, ne supportant plus le poids de ce secret et se sentant comme une traîtresse dans la demeure Asakura, elle avait quitté les lieux. Deux ans après, elle avait décidé de retrouver le père de son enfant là où il lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait le trouver, avait confié Hana à Yoh et Anna, était partie aux confins du monde.

…

Elle atteignit enfin le lieu indiqué et se laissa tomber par terre, épuisée. Elle rejeta son capuchon en arrière, dégageant sa longue chevelure rose. La tempête de sable s'était calmée.

- Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà ?

Tamao se retourna en reconnaissant cette voix narquoise et tomba nez à nez avec Hao dont les cheveux avaient repoussés.

- Cela faisait longtemps.

- Tu es papa, lâcha-t-elle abruptement.

- Je sais.

Elle sentit un frisson parcourir son échine et le dévisagea solennellement. Il savait mais il n'avait rien fait, il n'était pas venu la voir, il ne s'était pas soucié d'Hana. A quoi jouait-il, exactement ?

- Dis-moi, tu as bien laissé l'enfant chez Yoh et Anna, n'est-ce pas ?

Tamao hocha lentement de la tête.

- Et tu n'as pas eu le cran de paraître devant eux pour leur expliquer qui était le père ?

Une nouvelle fois elle acquiesça et elle put voir les pupilles d'Hao s'enflammer. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, la mettant mal à l'aise.

- Parfait, murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui est parfait ? osa-t-elle.

- Hm… Tu as pris de l'assurance, depuis la dernière fois, constata-t-il.

Tamao ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de l'affronter du regard.

- Ma vengeance s'accomplit, à moins que ce ne soit déjà le cas, déclara-t-il.

La jeune femme cilla.

- Tu avais dit… se fâcha-t-elle.

- Je me rappelle avec exactitude de ce que j'ai dit et je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir sur ma parole. Je ne tuerai pas mon frère, c'est Hana qui le fera.

- Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Que crois-tu qu'il puisse faire ?

- Exister suffira pour briser le couple que forment Yoh et Anna.

Un éclair de lucidité frappa Tamao.

- Depuis le début… tu ne pensais qu'à ça.

Le sourire d'Hao lui tint lieu de réponse. Il s'était servi d'elle pour porter un enfant qui ferait croire à Anna une trahison. Sa vengeance n'était pas leur destruction physique, mais psychologique.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire, se révolta-t-elle. Quand je retournerai chercher Hana, je leur dirai la vérité.

- Vraiment ? s'amusa Hao. Mais qui te dit que tu vas retourner le chercher.

Tamao se releva aussitôt, les poings serrés.

- Tu n'as plus le droit d'utiliser le Spirit of Fire, brava-t-elle.

- Contre eux, effectivement, lui concéda-t-il. Mais contre toi, je ne me rappelle pas m'être prononcé.

Tamao recula de quelques pas alors que le jeune homme avançait vers elle, le visage victorieux.

- Ponchi, Conchi !

Ses fantômes apparurent mais avant qu'elle puisse attaquer, le Spirit of Fire les transperça de part en part. Elle fit demi-tour et se mit à courir. L'instant d'après, Hao l'attrapait par la taille et l'emprisonnait dans ses bras.

- Au revoir princesse, se moqua-t-il à son oreille.

Tamao ferma les yeux. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Hana, avant d'être dévorée par les flammes.

…

Hao se pencha à la fenêtre du Fumbari Onsen. Anna était dans la cuisine, une enveloppe dans les mains. Hana mangeait sa purée tout seul à table, Yoh se balançait d'avant en arrière, assis en tailleur près du mur.

- Ce sont les résultats du test de paternité, souffla-t-elle en lisant la signature de l'expéditeur.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Hao. Anna allait ouvrir l'enveloppe, constatait que le test était positif, et ensuite… Sa vengeance touchait au but, tout était parfait.

Subitement, sous ses yeux incrédules, la jeune femme déchira la lettre sans l'ouvrir et la jeta à la poubelle.

- Tu es son père, je suis sa mère, un point c'est tout, déclara-t-elle.

- Anna, hésita Yoh, tu es sûre de ne pas le regretter plus tard ?

- Non, affirma-t-elle avec force.

Hao se détourneur, rageur, et s'éloigna de la maison. Il ne comprenait pas.

- Tu ne t'es pas demandé, pourquoi tu avais échoué il y a mille, cinq cent et trois ans ? s'enquit une voix près de lui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rageur au fantôme de Tamao qu'il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à brûler.

- C'est la même raison pour laquelle tu as échoué dans ta vengeance, l'amour.

Elle semblait contente, rassurée. Un sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres, énervant Hao plus que tout.

- Tu t'en vas ? demanda-t-il avec humeur en la voyant s'envoler.

- Je sais qu'Anna et Yoh s'occuperont bien de mon fils, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir.

- Si tu voulais dévorer mon âme, tu l'aurais fait bien avant, non ? A moins que tu ne veules te défouler sur moi d'avoir essuyé un énième échec.

Les griffes l'esprit de feu se resserrèrent sur elle et l'approchèrent d'Hao.

- Pourquoi ?

Tamao le fixa sans ciller.

- C'est l'amour Hao, cet amour dont tu sembles dépourvu. Cet amour qui te manque et que tu cherches sans t'en apercevoir. Cet amour qui poussait Opacho à rester près de toi.

Le visage d'Hao se ferma, les doigts du Spirit of Fire libérèrent l'esprit de Tamao. Il tourna les talons et s'en alla sans qu'elle ne cherche à le rattraper. Que deviendrait-il ? Elle l'ignorait. Peut-être allait-il retrouver Opacho. Peut-être allait-il s'isoler dans un coin du monde. Peut-être allait-il à son tour rejoindre les cieux. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que son fils irait bien avec Yoh et Anna, elle partait la conscience tranquille.


End file.
